Shattered
by CallahanGrace
Summary: After a violent attack can Arizona and the rest of the surgeons at Seattle Grace Mercy West help Callie to be her normal self again? A/U Also Addison and the rest of the PP cast live in Seattle. I do not own any of the Grey's Anatomy or Private Practice story lines or characters. All mistakes are my own so feel free to review! Warning: Topic of Violent sexual assault.
1. Petty Thief

**Chapter 1- Petty Thief**

I never heard him come up behind me until it was too late. Before I had a chance to react he had pulled my hair and had a knife to my neck. I couldn't bring myself to scream. My brain told me too but I just couldn't. He dragged me to a grassy part of the parking lot. There weren't any lights and I couldn't see anything. He pushed me down with such force that when I hit the concrete, I felt like all of the air I had was pushed out of my body. I said a silent prayer and begged this unknown man to let me go. I hoped he would just take my wallet or steal my car and go but I had no such luck. He made me look at him and then he slapped me. He had such force behind his hand that I thought he literally made me see stars. I felt blood trickle down my face and I started to cry.

"Listen you stupid whore, just be quiet give me what I want and I won't kill you."

He said as he started to roughly unzip my pants. When I realized what his intentions were I tried to fight him. I scratched at his face and was rewarded with another slap across my face. I was sure this one broke my eye socket. I cried louder and started screaming. This time he punched me right in the nose. I heard the crunching of bone as his fist met my face.

"I will kill you. Just lay there and shut the hell up."

I couldn't believe what was happening. Twenty minutes ago, I was talking to Arizona and Mark about meeting for drinks at Joe's later. We were going to celebrate after a long hard day of surgeries. There was a ten car pile up on the interstate and the pit was flooded with victims. I repaired compund fractures, spinal injuries and many joint dislocations. When I heard him unzip his pants, a wave of terror washed over me.

"P-p-please don't do this. I will give you whatever you want. You can t-take my car, my wallet or anything else. Just please don't do this." I begged him.

He laughed at me and just hit me again. This time he punched me in the stomach and sucessfully knocked the breath out of me again. I felt him use his knee to spread my legs apart and I tried to imagine myself anywhere else. I tried to ignore the fact that he had entered me and that he was roughly fondling my chest. He started biting my neck and I yelped in pain.

"Bitch how many times do I have to tell you to be quiet? And stop crying! You know you like it!" He was screaming in my ear and the he shuddered as he thrust into me once more. He stood up and pulled up his pants. I just laid there whimpering. I couldn't believe what had just happened. He pulled out his knife and pressed against my neck.

"Thank you for that good time. I'm sorry but I can't trust you enough to keep your mouth shut." He said with a throaty laugh. He glided the knife across my neck and I felt blood trickle doen my throat and onto my chest.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" I heard someone say. It wasn't the man who had just tried to kill me. He ran away and I heard footsteps come up beside me.

"Oh my God Callie! It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay. Just stay with me!" I heard Miranda Bailey says softly in my ear. Before I knew what was going on, I was on a gurney and surronded by my closest friends Mark, Owen, Christina, Bailey and Meredith. Everyone came running when Bailey called them.

"D-don't tell A-Arizona. P-Please. I-I need you to page Addie." I barely rasped out. The bright lights of the ER shocked me. I hadn't realized it was so dark outside. I started to close my eyes but the voice of my angel brought me back to reality.

"Calliope!"


	2. Trauma Series

Disclaimer: I do not own the Grey's Anatomy or Private Practice characters or story lines.

A/N Thank you for reading and reviewing! PLease keep it up! I will try to update as soon as I can!:)

Content Warning: This story deals with the topic of a violent rape. I apologize if it offends anyone, but I believe that rape is an epidemic in our country. Every two minutes a woman is raped. I feel the need to write this story and if you don't like it, please feel free not to read it.

**Chapter 2-Trauma Series**

When I heard her sweet voice, I just wanted to disappear. I never wanted anyone to see me like this, but especially not Arizona. I only wanted her to see me as the badass rockstar not the broken, damaged form that I was turned into. I felt the tears begin to fall as she runs over to me.

"Calliope, what hapened? Please, you have to stay with me. Don't leave me, you can't leave me." She was sobbing now and reached up to touch my cheek. I winced in pain and she took her hand away.

"Owen, please you have to help her. She's bleeding pretty heavily." Arizona was begging him to save me. Her voice was dripping with fear. I still couldn't believe that this was happening. Today started off as any normal day. My mind had to be playing tricks on me. Maybe this is all a dream and I am just asleep in an on-call room. I will wake up from this horrible nightmare and it will be over. The pain will just be a figment of my imagination. But with every second that passes, it becomes more evident that I am not dreaming. This is a new horrible reality for me.

Many different voices brought me out of my thoughts. I tried to focus on my surrondings, but I found it kind of difficult. I knew that I was in a trauma room and there were a lot of people around me. A few new faces had been integrated. I hadn't even noticed them come in. Amoung the new faces were Amelia and Derek Shepard. Amelia had moved to Seattle a few years ago when Addie moved back. We weren't close but she seemed like a nice person and a very good surgeon. Also Dr. Richard Webber, our Chief of Surgery was now in the room. Embarassment was another emotion that was now oveflowing in my mind.

"Callie, we're going to take you up to CT and X-Ray soon. It looks like you have a few nasty cuts that we will fix up soon. Your neck doesn't look too deep, so we will just put a bandage over it. He missed your carotid and jugular and just nicked a few capallaries. Is there anyone you want us to call?" Meredith told me. Meredith and I had never been close, even though we bonded when I took the fall for the underwear on the bulletin board.

"Addie. Y-you need to page A-addie." I told her.

"Okay, I'll go page her. Callie, I know its hard but you need to relax. Your BP is slightly elevated." She squeezed my hand and then left the room.

"Torres, the police are here and need to ask you a few questions. I told them that they will have to wait until after your X-Ray and CT scans. AFter your scans, we will get you up to you own room, okay?" Yang said trying to smile. Yang never smiles unless she is torturing new interns or cutting someone open.

"Yang, I'm fine. You don't have to play Cheerful Christina for me. Its weird." I said trying to smile. My voice had finally stopped quivering and cracking. She heaved a sigh of relief.

"Good because that was exhausting! You are gonna be fine, but I'll leave the cheerfulness to RollerGirl. Who by the way had to be banned from your room. The Chief won't let her back in because until she stops trying to treat you herself." That sounded just like Arizona. She fought for and protected what she loved. I don't want her to see me like this though. I was about to tell Christina to make sure Arizona stayed out of my room when Addison came in.

" Callie, what happened? Are you okay sweetie?" I could see the concern in my best friend's eyes.

"I'm fine Addie." I tried to smile, but by now my eye had swollen almost completely shut and my lip was too sore to move.

"We're ready to take her up to Radiology." Amelia said as she came into my room with a wheelchair. I tried to get out of bed, but before I could there were atleast five sets of hands on me. I looked around to see all of my closest friends with concerned looks on their faces. I painfully turned around to face them.

"I appreciate you all being so worried, but there are other patients in this hospital. I love you but you can't all take me up to radiology and I really need someone to stay with Arizona and make sure she is okay. So who is gonna take me up?" I asked them but the voice I heard answering me was the last person I expected to hear.

"I'll take ya up." Charlotte King said in her Southern drawl. Since Charlotte and her husband Cooper moved to Seattle six months ago, we hadn't spent much time together. We hadn't really talked much so it was a huge suprise for her to volunteer to take me up to radiology.

"O-okay. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, lets get you upstairs." She said with a smile. Getting out of the bed and into the wheelchair was more difficult than I had anticipated. I preedicted that atleast one of my ribs were broken, maybe more. After the X-Rays, I was taken to CT. Charlotte helped me onto the table and even got me a blanket. I hadn't even realized I was cold until I felt the warth of the blanket. After the CT Chartlotte took me to a private room.

"So can I call you Callie Dr. Torres?"

"Of course as long as I can call you Charlotte." I gave my best effort at a smile.

"Sure you can, c'mon lets get you into bed. We're gonna admit ya for the night so we can observe. I'm no neuro god like the Shepards but by the look of your eye I would almost bet that you have a concussion."

"I'm fine really. I'm just exhausted. I need to get home so I can sleep. I have quite a few surgeries tomorrow."

"Honey I think you should take a few days off and give yourself time to heal. I don't wanna pry but I think you might want to have Addison examine you." She said and I was suprised. I had no idea how she knew I had been raped. Or that I needed Addie to examine me.

"How did you know I needed Addie to examine me?" I asked her. She sat on my bed and took my hand.

"Honey I knew because I had the same look on my face when I was attacked."

I knew that my eyes grew wide with suprise. Addie told me that a fellow doctor had been brutally raped in their hospital but she never said it had been Charlotte. As the realization that the woman sitting before me had gone through something similar, a fresh wave of tears pricked my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Charlotte." I tried to say more but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I am too Callie. I'm real sorry that this happened to you and I know it feels like shit now, you will move past this. Not right away, but you will get back to who you were."

I squeezed her hand and she got up and hugged me. I never pictured that I would make friends with Charlotte King. She let go and I laid back down. I was mentally and physically exhausted.

"You can't sleep Callie. You could have a concussion. I'm gonna go get Addison, okay? She needs to examine you, and after that the police will want to talk to you."

"Will you stay with me? And can you check on Arizona please? I don't want her to worry and Yang told me the Chief banned her from my room."

"Sure thing, I'll be right back." She said as she was leaving my room. When she was gone, a wave of terror washed over me. I hadn't been alone until now, and even though it seemed crazy, I felt like he could be hiding anywhere. Tears flowed freely as sobs began to roll through my body.

(Charlotte's POV)

I cannot believe this happened. When it happened to me, I thought it was a one in a million shot that a doctor would be attacked and raped on hospital grounds, but it happened again. Callie Torres was in for the battle of her life, and I was going to do all I could to help her. Whn I walked out of her room I was greeted by Addison, Christina Yang, Arizona Robbins, Mark Sloan and Chief Webber's questions about Callie's state. I knew they were all worried, but we neede3d to focus on Callie right now.

"Okay, okay, ya'll need to calm down. I know you're scared and worried but if any of ya'll go in there like this you'll just upset her and that's the last thing she needs. Addison, you need to go in there and examine her. Dr. Sloan, I need you to tell the police she will talk to them in about half an hour. Dr. Yang, go find Derek Shepard and show him scans."

"Who put you in charge. You don't know me and you sure as hell don't know Callie. So who do you think you are telling us what to and not to do?" Sloan accused. He was Seattle Grace Mercy West's resident manwhore. He was an excellent surgeon but sometimes he came off as harsh.

"Dr. Sloan, the exact same thing happened to me back in L.A. so I know a thing or two about what she's goin' through."

His face softened. "Dr. King, I'm sorry, I just, I'm worried that's all."

"Its fine Dr. Sloan." Sloan and Yang walked towards the elevator to do what I asked them. I turned to Chief Webber. "Chief, she's gonna need to take some time off. She won't want to but she'll need to."

"Sure thing Dr. King, how long should she need?"

"I'm not sure, but atleast a few days for her face to heal and trust me it hurts like a bitch." I said remembering my own injuries and pain. I turned to Arizona. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Remnants of her mascara stained her cheeks and fear was written all over her face.

"Arizona, she's gonna need you the most. You're gonna need to be her rock through this, and trust me she's gonna try to push you away, but you can't let her do that. I can tell you love her. Just be there for her, hold her when she cries and help her regain what was taken from her. You can see her later but you need to go clean up. I don't think she should you like this, now I'm not saying its gonna be easy on you, but you gotta be strong in front of her and break down when she's not there okay?"

"Okay. Tell Calliope I love her. Please tell her I went to go get her some clothes and I'll be back soon."

"Okay I'll tell her." I don't usually hug people, but I hugged Arizona. SHe looked like she needed it.

"Addison, are you ready?" She nodded and we walked towards Callie's room.

A/N 2: Sorry this chapter is kind of long and please forgive any mistakes I have made. I don't have a Beta. Thank you for reading!:)


	3. Examinations and Accusations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Grey's Anatomy or Private Practice characters or storylines.

Content Warning: This story contains details of a violent rape. It is not my intention to offend anyone, I am sorry if it does. PLease feel free to not read it if you don't like it.

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the encouraging support. I will update as soon and as long as I can. Someone said they have reported me for violent content, so I'm not sure if my story will be taken down. If it is taken down, I am so sorry! Thank you for reading:)

**Chapter Three- Examinations and Accusations**

(Callie's POV)

Addison and Charlotte came back into my room after a few minutes. I knew that Addie had to examine me, but I was scared. Addie and I had been best friends for a long time now, but I never imagined that she would have to do a rape kit on me. Fresh tears threatened to prick my eyes, but I managed to hold them back. Charlotte came and sat in the chair beside me. She grabbed my hand and I felt a bit of comfort. Addie stood at the foot of my bed.

"Callie, I've got to give you a pelvic. We're also going to get you the morning after pill and start you on some antivirals just in case. Are you ready, Cal?" She asked with a very solemn look on her face.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Charlotte will you please hold my hand?"

"Sure thing. Arizona went to go get you some clothes. She'll be back soon." As she said this, Addie started the exam. I tried not to focus on what was going on. I tried to think about Arizona, because she always made me happy. All I could think about was how scared she was in the ER. I never wanted her to see me in that posistion. I never wanted anyone to see me like that. The thought of my fellow surgeons and friends seeing me like that made me want to vomit. It is so embarassing to think that they all saw me at my lowest. I hadn't realized that I started crying again until I heard Charlotte's voice.

"Callie, I know how hard this is. Trust me, I know. It is not your fault. You have to know that. It is NOT your fault."

"How can I ever face anyone in this hospital again? By tomorrow morning everyone will I know. By the way gossip flows in this hospital, I wouldn't be surprised if people are calling and texting everyone with the news that Dr. Callie Torres, badass orthopedic surgeon was raped in the freaking parking lot!" Sobs came from out of now where and I felt Charlotte's arms around me. I cried on her shoulder for the rest of the exam. When the tears stopped, she looked me in the eye.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. The bastard that did this to you is who should be ashamed. Not you. "

"Okay, Callie, the exam is finished. The police are going to want to question you now and then the attendings will be here to explain our plan of action for your treatment." Addison said trying her best to be upbeat. I knew it was hard for her to have to do this.

"Thank you Addie. I know that wasn't easy for you." As I spoke she came over to my bed.

"I am here for whatever you need, okay? I will be here evey step of the way." She hugged me and left my room.

"I was leaving my office. Never saw him coming. After he was done, I ended up in the ER supply closet. Pete found me and took me to a room. At first, I didn't tell anyone. I just said he robbed me. I eventually told Cooper and then the man who raped me ended up at my hospital. is girlfriend almost killed him afer he attacked her." I never expected Charlotte to tell me what happened to her. Honestly, I never thought that Charlotte would be the type to talk about her attack.

"I don't know what to say Charlotte."

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that you are not -" Charlotte was interrupted by a knock at the door. Two male officers came in.

"Excuse me Dr. Torres, I'm Detective Matthew Frost and this is my partner Detective Andrew Baker. Are you feeling up to a few questions?" Detective Frost was a relatively tall man with brown hair. He had a sincere smile and brown eyes. His partner was shorter than him and seemed standoffish. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. His eyes weren't hypnotic like Arizona's. They were dull and lifeless.

"Sure. What questions officers?" I squeezed Charlotte's hand and she gave me a reassuring smile. Detective Frost got out a notepad and pen.

"Dr. Torres, where were you when the man attacked you?" Frost asked me.

"I was walking to my car after shift."

"What time was that?" He continued "Did you make it to your car?"

"I guess it was around ten. The pit was overrun and we all had done so many surgeries. And no, I didn't get to my car. He came up behind me, pulled my hair and put a knife to my neck. He pulled me over to a shaded part of the lot." He gave me a look that was mixed with pity and worry.

"Dr. Torres-"

"You can call me Callie."

"Okay then, Callie, I know this is hard to talk about and I am really sorry this happened to you but can you tell me what happened next?" I took a breath to settle myself. Charlotte gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"He pushed me down on the ground. He hit me over and over and then-" I had to pause. I looked to Charlotte and she nodded. "And then he raped me." It was almost a relief to say it outloud, but it made my attack become more real.

"Can you tell what he looked like?" Frost asked me.

"I didn't really get a good look at him, he came up behind me and it was dark." I said with an apologetic look. I heard his partner chuckle and Charlotte and Detective Frost gave him a death glare.

"Baker, go get some coffee now." Frost said sternky and then Baker left the room slowly and after the door closed, Frost looked at me.

"I'm sorry about him Callie. Is there anything you remember about him? His height or anything like that?"

"He was a lot taller than me. My head came up to a little lower than his chin. He was clean shaven and he smelled like scotch."

Detective Frost smiled at me. He seemed like a very nice man and maybe had we met under different circumstances, we would've been friends.

"Thank you Callie, I'll be in touch okay? I hope that you have a speedy recovery. Call me if you remember anything else or if you need anything." He handed me his card and left my room. As soon as he was gone Charlotte hugged me.

"You are very very brave. That took a lot of guts Callie!"

"Thank you." I heard another knock at the door. When it opened, I saw Miranda, Derek, Addison, Owen and Arizona enter. Arizona had been crying. Seeing her upset made my heart break. As soon as she was in the room, she ran to my side and hugged me.

"Calliope, I am here for you. I love you so much and I am going to help you through this." She wiped a tear from my eye and then grabbed the hand that Charlotte just let go of. I looked at my closest friends and just wanted to disappear.

"Callie-" Derek began "Your injuries are pretty bad. You have a broken nose, eye socket, clavicle and four broken ribs. You have a mild concussion which is why we're going to keep you overnight. The wound on your neck is pretty superficial and it diesn't need to be sutured." I nodded to ket everyone know that I understood.

"You guys have to let me go home. I need to get out of here. Everyone will know what happened and if people keep looking at me like you all are than I would rather just be at home. I'm a doctor I know all of the things to be aware of. Please, Chief let me go home." I begged him.

"Callie, you need to stay here overnight. I want you to take a week off and then you can come back to work, but you need to give yourself time to heal. If you need longer, than you can take as much time as you need. Your job will be here waiting for you."

"Chief, you can send her home. I will take care of her. She might feel safer at home. I am gonna need to take some time off. I want to take care of Calliope." Arizona said.

"Robbins, take as much time as you need. And I guess you can take her home. But you have to promise me that you will take care of her and if she shows any signs of getting worse that you will bring her right back here." The chief said in his stern Chief voice.

"I will always take care of Calliope. " She turned and looked at me. "Always."

A/N 2: Thank you for all for reading! I am going to be writing a happier story soon but I will keep updating this one! :)


	4. Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Grey's Anatomy or Private Practice characters or storylines.

Content Warning: This story contains a depiction of a violent rape and its aftermath.

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I will hopefully be faster with the next update! Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy! :)

**Chapter 4- Reality**

Arizona helped me get into the clothes she brought me. After I told everyone goodbye, we were on our way home. Arizona never let go of my hand. When we started walking to the parking lot, I started getting very scared. I couldn't get the picture of that man on top of me out of my head. A wave of nausea hit me and I hurried as best as I could to the nearest garbage can and threw up, luckily arizona was by my side holding my hair. SHe handed me a napkin and a bottle of water that she had in her purse.

"Thank you." I told her softly.

"Calliope, you don't have to thank me. I meant what I said. I'm not going anywhere. I am going to help you get through this." As she spoke tears pricked in my eyes. Before I could hold them back, they were cascading down my cheeks.

"Why did this happen Arizona. Things were going so well. I don't understand what I did to deserve this. What could I have done? I don't know how to deal with this." I was sobbing now and Arizona held me and whispered that everything was going to be okay in my ear. I wanted to believe her, but I couldn't see how anything was going to be oay ever again. She wiped the tears away with her thumbs and took my hand.

"C'mon Calliope lets get you home." I was so thankful that her car was parked on the opposite side of the parking lot. The drive was short since we were going to my apartment. Christina was on call so she wasn't home, and since she wasn't there, Owen wouldn't be either. As soon as I got in the door, I wanted to take a shower.

"Arizona, I'm going to take a quick shower okay?" I said when we were barely in the threshold. She hadn't let go of my hand since we walked out of the hospital. It was such a comforting touch and I never wanted to let go.

"Okay, I'm going to order a pizza from that place that stays open all night. You want the usual?" She asked me smiling.

"I'm not very hungry. Thanks anyway."

"Maybe you will be after your shower. I'll get extra pepperoni your favorite!"

"That sounds great." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and l slowly walked into the bathroom. I was definitely going to be sore tomorrow. Charlotte was right, my face hurt like a bitch. My ribs made it hard to breathe but I could deal with the pain. They prescribed me some piankillers but I didn't wanted to feel the side effects. I turned on the shower to barely below scalding. I needed the water as hot as I could stand. I winced as I raised my arms to take off my shirt. With the rest of my clothes off, I took on the task of taking off the bandages on my ribs. I noticed there was a bandage over my left hip. There was a cut across it. I hadn't realized that happened. As I turned to get in the shower, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. It was the first time I had seen myself since the attack.

"_Ay Dios Mio."_

My whole body was covered in bruises. My left side was purple. I guessed that the side that took most of the force when he pushed me down. There were bite marks across my neck and chest. As I looked at my injuries, I remembered the pain-both phsyical and mental- of each one. When I saw my face, I lost my breathe. My nose was swollen and bruised. My lip was split, swollen and red. My eye scared me. It was swollen completly shut. It was already purple and black in some parts and I could tell that it wouldn't be back to normal color for a while. I reached up to touch my face just to make sure it was real. I winced at the contact. The pain meds were starting to wear off because earlier when Arizona wiped my tears away it didn't cause me any pain. I couldn't pull my attention away from my reflection until I heard a knock at the door.

"Calliope, are you okay? Its been twenty minutes." I couldn't answer. I couldn't move. I just kept staring at my reflection remembering how each injury occured. I heard the door open but I couldn't look at Arizona. I heard her footsteps behind me. She waited paitently for me to turn aroun. After what seemed like hours, I was finally able to turn around and look at her.

"Calliope, do you want me to help you?" I couldn't answer her. I just collapsed in her arms. Slowly she walked me to the shower. She very easily started washing my hair careful not to agitate my ribs or face.

"Do you remember the first night we ever talked?" She asked me with a smile on her face.

"You mean the night you kissed me in a dirty bar bathroom?" I said chuckling. I still laughed at that night. I was so destroyed when Erica left me in the hospital parking lot but then a beautiful blue eyed blonde comes into the bathroom and kisses me.

"I couldn't help it. You looked so beautiful. You always look beautiful. I can't help but stare. I find you gorgeous, Calliope. Abesolutely miraculous. Everything you do I see you sexy and everything you makes me love you more. Okay, all done. Lets get changed and we'll watch a move okay?" I was too awed by her words to do more than nod my head. She helped me get into a pair of pajama pants and a tshirt. I laughed when I saw her get into a matching tinkerbell set of pajamas. She got a blanket and settle us on the couch. The doorbell rang and when she got back to the couch she was carrying pizza. I realized I was actually hungry.

"See, I knew you'd be hungry. Do you want something to drink?" she said as she laid the pizza box on the coffee table. She brought back two Dr. Peppers and sat down. We ate for a couple of minutes in silence and then settled back on the couch. She had gotten my favorite movie, RENT, while she was up and the musical was now playing. She layed down and I followed suit. I cuddled as close to her as possible and held on for dear life. She rubbed slow comforting circles on my back.

"Do you need to take some pain meds Callie?" She asked with concern.

"No and please don't call me Callie. It sounds weird coming from you." She chuckled.

"Says the girl who would break someone's bones if they called you Calliope." I couldn't help but smile. She was right. I couldn't stand for anyone else besides my dad to call me by my given name.

"You got that right, because I am only your Calliope. Only yours." She held me tighter and I found myself grabbing onto her shirt, desperately holding on to my lifeline, my angel.

"I love you Calliope."

"I love you too Arizona, more than you know." And with that we fell into a peaceful slumber.

_Later that night (Anything in italics is a dream.)_

_"Did you really think you could run from me?" He screamed as he forced me onto the ground. He hit me over and over againand I began crying._

_"Please don't do this. I..I'm begging you to leave me alone."_

_He ignored me and forced the skirt that I was wearing up and pushed my underwear unzipped his pants and I fought as hard as I could.I kicked, punched and schratched at him but he just laughed as he entered me._

(Arizona's POV)

I woke up to Calliope's terror filled screams. She had fallen off of the couch and was in the floor thrashing her arms and legs. I gently grabbed her arms and tried to get her to calm down.

"Calliope, baby, its me Arizona. You're just having a nightmare. Its okay."

Her eyes fluttered open and tears cascaded down her cheek. Her left eye was still swollen shut. She lunged into my arms and held on tighter than she ever had before. I tried to soothingly rub circles on her back. I waited for her breathing to return to normal and eventually slow. When I realized she was asleep, I leaned against the couch and got the blanket and covered her up. And although I'm not a religious person I said a silent prayer to God to help my Calliope.

A/N My next chapter will be up soon and will jump two weeks ahead to when Callie goes back to work! I hope you're enjoying this! :)


	5. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Grey's Anatomy or Private Practice characters or storylines.

Content Warning: This story contains a depiction of a violent rape and its aftermath.

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I will hopefully be faster with the next update! Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy! :)

**Dreams**

It had been two weeks since my attack. Chief Webber was letting me come back to work today and I couldn't be happier. I needed something to distract me from the pain that was now my everyday reality. Everytime I fell asleep, nightmares haunted me. Arizona had been amazing, so very caring and attentive. She would hold me after every single nightmare until I fell asleep again. She had taken a week off from work and I finally made her go back. The tiny humans needed her more than I did. After her shift she would always come home and just hold me for hours. I only felt safe in her arms.

A four car pile up caused quite a few broken bones so I was busy most of the day. WHen things finally calmed down, I was paged to the Peds ward. When I saw Arizona at the urses station, I couldn't help but smile. She was blowing bubbles with her gum. She was my beacon of hope in a sea of darkness. I walked up to her and she turned to me.

"Dr. Torres! I'm glad you're here!" She hugged me and I inhaled the lavender scent of her shampoo.

"I love you Arizona. Thank you for being here for me. I cannot thank you enough." She gave me her super magic smile and hugged me again."

"Calliope you don't have to thank me. "

"Do you have an Ortho case?" I asked as I looked down at the chart she was previously writing in."

"Yep. Olivia Hamilton, four year old female with a compound fracture of the humerus. " She said as she led me into the room of a redheaded little girl.

" ! My arm hurts!" She turned and looked at me. "Can you help my arm feel better?" Arizona spoke first.

"Olivia this is my friend Doctor Torres." I walked closer to the little girl.

"Hi Olivia. I am going to look at your arm okay?" I raised the blanket and looked at her small arm. It was bruised and had a piece of bone sticking out of it. She was going to need surgery.

"Olivia, how did you hurt your arm sweetie?" I asked her.

"I had a wittle accident. I feel out of the tree."

"Okay, well I'm going to talk to Dr. Z. and we will be right back, okay?"

"Okay Dr. T." She said with a huge smile. After we were in the hallway, I turned to Arizona.

"She's going to need surgery. I need to look at her films and plan it out. Where are her parents?" Arizona pointed to a young couple sitting in the waiting room. Olivia's father didn't contribute much as to Olivia's looks. She took after her mother.

"Mr and Mrs. Hamiton, I am Dr. Callie Torres. I have checked out Olivia's arm and she is going to need surgery to repair it. I am sorry, I know its hard, but she will be just fine." I say as I smile. Arizona handed then the paperwork and kept reassuring them as I went into the radiology room to read Olivia's X-Ray. She was definitely going to need surgery, but it was a fairly easy repair. Probably just in need of two or three pins.

Arizona would be scrubbing in with me to monitor Olivia. Thirty mintues later, we were in the O.R. about to begin Olivia's surgery. Yang was on my serivice this week so she would be assiting. She was not happy to be in Ortho, but happy to be cutting. With Whitesnake blaring in the background, we set to work fixing Olivia's arm. After setting the first two pins, I offered to let Christina do the last one.

"Yes!" She said as I got up and stood behind her. As she was finishing and closing up Olivia's arm, someone came into the O.R.. I couldn't really tell who he was behind his mask but he looked vaguely familiar. It wasn't until he spoke when I realized who he was.

"Dr. Robbins, we need you in the pit." A wave of nausea washed over me as I remembered that same voice who had said those awful things to me two weeks before. He turned and looked at me.

"Well, Dr. Torres! We are so glad to see you back to do what you do best!" He said with a wink as he left the O.R. Arizona said something as she went to scrub out but I didn't hear her.

"Por favor, que esto sea un sueño" (Please, let this be a dream)

I hadn't realized I said it outloud until I vaguely heard Christina say something about how nobody could understand me and I better not be saying something dirty to Arizona. I turned to her and uttered the only thing I could think of.

"I think I know who attacked me."


	6. Accidents

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Grey's Anatomy or Private Practice characters or storylines.

Content Warning: This story contains a depiction of a violent rape and its aftermath.

A/N I am so very very sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I was on vacation last week and now I'm in the process of moving so needless to say things are pretty crazy! I am so thankful to all of my readers, followers and those who review! I love each and every one of you! Please don't give up on me!

**Accidents**

I could feel my lungs struggle for my breath as I begin to hyperventilate. This cannot be real. It has to be a dream. All of this is just a horrible nightmare, and I will wake up soon. Dizziness overtakes my body as I feel my lungs beg for oxygen. Tears have begun to flow down my cheeks and I fall to my knees. I can hear Christina call my name but I cannot respond. I can only remember the voice that has caused all of this pain. I wanted to see him as the devil himself but instead he works at this hospital. I feel someone touch my shoulder and I hear the scream that follows. I think I am the one that it came from but I am not sure until I turn around and see the terrified face of my friend. Christina looks so scared. I still cannot breathe. I crawl into the corner of the operating room. Christina turns to an intern and tells her to close up and then page Arizona. I can still hear his voice as he calls me names and whispers dirty things in my ear.

"Callie, breathe. You need to breathe." Christina tells me as she sits on the floor of the OR beside me.

"I-I c-can't" I barely get out. I press my hand to my chest in an effort to control my breathing. Christina reaches for my hand and I collapse into her arms. We have never been affectionate friends, but she silently rubs my back trying to provide any comfort she can. I slowly begin to breathe normally again. The nausea is an ever present reminder of my ordeal. I can hear footsteps come into the OR. I brace myself, wondering if it is the owner of the voice that has caused this meltdown. When I look up, I am greeted by the face of Charlotte King. She turns to Christina first.

"Dr. Yang, help me get her to an on-call room." Christina nods and helps me up. We walk towards an open on-call room on this floor. Once inside, I begin pacing. Charlotte sits down on the bed and just watches me.

"So, Callie, you wanna tell me what happened in there?" She asks.

"It can't be true right? I'm just imagining things. I mean I didnt see him. Some people have similar voices right? I-" She cuts me off and walks toard me.

"First, you gotta stop rambling. Tell me what happened." SHe says in a no nonsense tone but I know she doesn't mean it in a hateful way.

"There was a man that came in my OR today and he sounded like the man who attacked me." I heard Christina gasp.

"You mean Frankie? I'll kill that son of a bitch! Wait until I tell Rollergirl!"

"Yang! You are not helping!" Charlotte yells towards her. She stops her ranting and gives her a look of pure hatred.

"Why would you tell Arizona?" I ask Christina.

"Cal, he is her new resident." I can feel my knees give way as Christina's revelation sinks in. I hit the floor harder than I expected I would. My head makes contact with the bed and everything goes black.

(Arizona's POV)

News travels fast at Seattle Grace Mercy West. It always has. In a way, I can credit my life with Calliope as a result of gossip. I had heard rumors of this amazing ortho rresident being left in the parking lot by cardio bitch Erica Hahn. When I saw her, I knew I had to be with her so I followed her into a dirty bar bathroom and the rest is history. When I heard two nurses talking about how My Calliope had had a breakdown in the OR, I was terrified. Then I was pissed! How dare anyone not page me. I was about to go looking for her when my pager went off 911-pit. Once I got down there, I was surprised to find the ER mostly empty. As I walked in the Chief came to meet me.

"Dr. Robbins I am going to need you to stay calm. Dr. Torres had an accident-"

"Where is she?"

"Trauma 3" Walking wasn't an option. I needed to get to my Calliope. I had come so close to losing her lately. I hated even imagining what my life would be like without her. She is my everything. I opened the door to Trauma three and saw Charlotte, Mark, Bailey and Christina surrounding my girlfriend's bed. She was awake and ranting in Spanish. I let out a sigh of relief. If she was arguing then my Calliope was fine. She turned and looked at me and our eyes connected. She released a sigh and smiled at me. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. Squeezing it gently, I kissed her on the forehead.

"What happened Calliope?"

"It was nothing. I fell and hit my head. " She says squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"Liar. She passed out after she found out-"Christina says but Callie interrupts her.

"Shut up Christina! Please!" I am now confused.

"After she found out what?" I look at Callie. She has tears in her eyes and she look away from me. I turn to Christina.

"She thinks that Frankie is the one who raped her." Christina tells me. As soon as the words leave her mouth I feel nauseous.

"Please tell me you are not referring to the Frankie Henson who is a resident here." I ask everyone in the room. I realize they are one in the same people when no one answers me.

"Dammit! I will kill him!" I can feel the anger seeping off of me. I look down at my beautiful Calliope who now has tears flowing down her cheeks. I gently wipe them away. I hate to see her cry, and knowing that the man who caused all of this pain is in the same building as me infuriates me. I turn to Bailey.

"Page Shepard. I've gotta go check on a patient." I turn my attention to Callie. "I'll be right back Calliope. I love you." After giving her a quick kiss on her beautiful mouth, I leave the room to find the man who almost took her away from me.

A/N: I will be moving in to my new apartment this weekend so I will try to update soon! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
